The present invention relates to an electrode pattern for a display device and, more particularly, to an electrode pattern for a liquid crystal display device suitable for dynamic operation.
Liquid crystal displays suitable for a dynamic mode of operation comprise scan electrodes and signal electrodes opposed in a matrix fashion.
FIGS. 1(1) and 1(2) show a structure of a conventional electrode arrangement suitable for a dot-matrix type liquid crystal display. In FIG. 1(1), back plate electrodes H(H1 to H11) serving as scan electrodes and segment electrodes S serving as signal electrodes are provided and are framed by a display window W. As FIG. 1(2) shows, a crossover region D1 between the back plate electrodes H and the segment electrodes S provides an area in which a visible indicia is to be displayed.
Since the conventional electrode arrangement is driven with an off-bias method, non-selected picture elements may have a different shade and thus be visible depending on the viewing angle or the ambient temperature. In particular, when a multiple duty drive mode is applied to the electrode arrangement, this tendency can be enhanced, so that, even according with a normal ambient temperature and viewing angle, the non-selected picture elements have a different shade and are therefore faintly visible. On the contrary, the remaining region D2 except for the region D1 within the window W appears transparent since no voltage is applied to this region. Thus, as the display region D1 has a different shade, the presence of this region appears, undesirably, so that the uniform shade of the display is impaired.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrode pattern suitable for a liquid crystal display to shade the display uniformly by canceling the difference in shade between a region having the electrode wirings for displaying and the remaining region.